


A Cold Day

by terminallyCaprisun



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hot Sex, Other, Satire, Sexy Voice, Smut, Vaginal Vore, Vore, blanket is hot, the blanket comes alive, very hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyCaprisun/pseuds/terminallyCaprisun
Summary: On a cold day you decide to cuddle up next to a blanket. Then you get horney lol
Relationships: blanket/reader
Kudos: 3





	A Cold Day

It was cold and windy. The day seemed to take forever. You looked at the windows and saw frost creeping in. With shivers down your back you wrap a blanket around yourself. Its a dark bluish color. Suddenly a hot and sexy voice came from the blanket.  
“Hey babygirl.” You gasped, entranced by the pure sexiness of the voice. “Can i,, eat you out.”   
Somehow you could tell it winked at you. “Y- yes..” You stuttered. The blanket contorted itself and pulled down your pants. “Ooh. Babygurl this wap gonna be a whole meal for me.”   
You smiled then gasped as the blanket began to pleasure you. You moaned as it hit all the right places. Then you smirked.   
“Hey blanket.”   
“Yeah babygirl?”  
“I bet you cant go half as deep as my bf.”  
You didnt have a boyfriend. You were gonna vore the blanket through your pussy.  
“Yes I can!”  
“Youre pretty small. You’ll have to get in there to prove it.”   
“Fine! I’ll prove it to you babygirl.”  
The blanket slowly began to inch into you. When you were sure it was all in there you shoved your hand in your pussy and pushed it in as far as you could. With a smile you pulled on your clothes and continued staring at the window, content as you could be.

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing


End file.
